Julie Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the clan, head to Sakyo Clan. |kanji = ジュリー作京|rōmaji = Sakyō Jurī|name = Julie Sakyo|affiliation = Sakyo Clan Shadow Hunters Hōgyoku Keeper|partner = Shiro Sakyo Bu Sakyo|base of operations = La Der Fa|race = Human|gender = Female|age = Unknown|height = |weight = |hair = Black|eyes = Black|birthday = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|status = Deceased|relatives = Fuma Sakyo (Father) Aaliyah Sakyo (Mother) Zane Sakyo (Brother) Ryu Sakyo (Brother) Shiro Sakyo (Cousin) Bu Sakyo (Cousin)|occupation = Assassin of the Shadow Hunters Clansmen of the Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater Assassin|image gallery = yes}} 'Julie Sakyo '(ジュリー作京 Sakyō Jurī) was Ryu Sakyo and Zane Sakyo's sister of the Sakyo Clan. She was a Hōgyoku Keeper that survived The Massacre of La Der Fa and later died as an Assassin of the Shadow Hunters by Ryu Sakyo. Appearance Julie is a muscular young woman with slightly tan skin tone and has long straight black hair. She would normally wear the standard Sakyo Clan uniform, black pants, grey vest carrying a sword on her back, keeping her mask on during meetings and missions. Outside of those times she wouldn't need to wear it and was seen to wear a long black dress with a black band around her middle, red short's underneath her dress and a halter neck top. Also in black with the Sakyo crest on the front. That top being worn underneath her top clothing. Only the top part of the actual top being visible. As part of the Shadow Hunters, Julie wore a pair of Robes of Death that was a long, black robe with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Personality As a child, Julie was always seen smiling no matter the situation. She is seen to enjoy training in various fighting techniques and with different weaponry. After The Massacre of La Der Fa, Julie becomes a very unsociable inadvisable and seems to be mentally unstable and damaged from the event. She becomes heartless and burial of her nature due to her nonstop training. She can become very serious at times and lacks personality but still she takes her duty's very seriously, doing anything that the Sakyo Clan tells her to do. Julie is extremely loyal to her clan even after the events The Massacre of La Der Fa, still having hope that the clan might live on. History Julie's past is a mystery in the anime and manga. She was raised among the Sakyo Clan alongside with her brothers Zane and Ryu Sakyo. Julie was able to survive The Massacre of La Der Fa with Shiro and Bu but had to make a dark choose on killing multiple Sakyo clansmen in the process of there survival. She and her companions got lost in the Great Desert for a couple of years. Some point in time they found Zane Sakyo and partnered up with him. Death Within the Shadow Hunters arc, Julie was agreed to the plan with Shiro and Bu that Ryu would be the chosen one to carry out the Sakyo's Prophecy and be the one to kill all 41,000 Hōgyoku Keepers. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Sakyo Clan Category:La Der Fa Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Assassin Category:Shadow Hunter